


let's walk

by hocoxdisney



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Mild Language, first fic on this platform though, not sure if it's fluff, post homecoming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 09:29:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11529435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hocoxdisney/pseuds/hocoxdisney
Summary: how one night opens a door to a world of scenarios//a series of when peter and michelle decided to walk & talk





	let's walk

The halls are completely clear as the latest decathlon meeting draws out of the library. Everyone says their goodbyes and head in the direction for the front doors of Midtown High.

Michelle is left in the room, picking up the practice cards scattered across the floor from the late night session. She looks up when she hears the sudden sound of a backpack. She recognizes the design. “Peter, what are you doing?” The boy bends down and starts picking up cards beside her. “I figured you would need some help.” She gives him a side eye, unconvinced. “Also Ned is sick and I was hoping you wouldn’t mind a walking buddy?” His voice has a subtle stutter as he asked. Over the past few months, they have gotten more acquainted with one another. She respects him a bit more and he doesn't find her as mysterious and confusing. He was still slightly scared of her, though. She chuckles before neatly stacking up the cards in her hand.

“Awww. is little Peter scared of the dark?” Groaning at her statement, Peter gives her the last of the cards. Their fingers slightly brush and her breath shortens. She doesn’t make it obvious, though. Covering it up with a cough. “I just figured, you would be good company. I guess not.” He gets up, picking up his bag. Michelle rolls her eyes before gathering her belongings. “Wait up, I’ll join you.” Sending a slight smile her way, he gestures to outside the library door before walking out. Michelle waits till he passes the corner before taking out her phone. She looks at herself in the camera and fixes a small unplanned fly away.

She sighs, putting the device away. She can’t say she has a crush on Peter but she doesn’t hate the idea of dating him. He finally seemed to talk to her more when Liz left and she’s opened up a little more to him. He’s even been to her apartment. Just once, for school of course. They were assigned a project together. To anyone else, it seemed normal. To her, it was a big step and she kinda liked it. If she was gonna be part of society’s quite sexist relationships standards, she would want it to be with him.

“Alright, loser. Let’s get out of here.” Michelle walks out of the library, with her messenger bag secured on her shoulder. Peter walks beside her as they walk towards the exit. The conversation turns light as they reach the subway station together. He talks about the random sickness Ned contracted in the last few days. She talks about the childish students in their English class. Luckily, they both took the same subway home so they quickly jumped on for the ride. 

The subway starts to run its course slowly. The car is nearly empty as it is past 10 pm. “So...MJ…” He starts up the conversation once again. “You nervous for our first competition next week?” She laughs. “Nah, we gonna kick their asses.” He chuckles. “You have a lot of confidence for our team, huh.” “Only because I worked too hard for you guys to screw it up.” She states with a slight lack of confidence. She was secretly nervous. Liz was said to be the best captain the school’s had. How do you top the best? She looks up at Peter who’s currently holding onto a pole on the train. “I agree... you work us too hard.” She fails at swatting his arm with her hand as he moves around the pole. “Honestly MJ…with you as our captain...I believe we are gonna have a second nationals trophy.” She smiled a little and her heart skips a beat at him calling her MJ. “You really think so?” It was weird for her. Putting out her vulnerability out there like that. He simply looks at her and nods. They look at each other for a little too long before the moving cart starts to ding, notifying them of a stop. She looks away quickly, trying to stop her heart beat from being loud enough for him to hear.

Michelle clears her throat as the doors open and closes again when no passengers walk onboard. She speaks once again. “You do realize you can sit down….right loser?” The teen looks around to see plenty of seats available. Despite that, he plumps down one seat away from Michelle. The two sit in silence for a while. They let the subway once again take its course throughout the city.

She decided to bring up something that was on her mind for awhile. “That internship you have….” He turns to her. She continues. “You don’t really talk about it anymore. Did something happen?” Michelle was interested. Just months before, he was dashing away for it each day. Lately, he has been in school more, especially after school more. “I’m learning to manage my time better...I guess.”

“Have you met him?”

“Met who?”

“Barney the Purple Dinosaur. I meant Tony Stark you dumbass.”

“Oh...only like one time.” She notices him avoiding her eyes, a clear sign of lying. She decides to ignore it. “He’s busy with all the Avengers stuff.” She slightly frowns. She’s not necessarily satisfied with the answer but she continues. “I wonder what it’s like….to be an Avenger. Even if I’m against the whole capitalized superhero thing, they do good things sometimes.” He looks up at her. The flyaway suddenly lands near her face. She doesn’t notice but he smiles a bit. She continues her spill. “I only really like Spider-Man, though.”

“And why is that?” Peter asked curiously. In the back of his mind, he wonders if she knew or suspected him. That maybe this was her weird way of telling him. “I mean he seems to be only one in the communities you know. Not just fighting weird alien like species.” She gathers her stuff seeing as her stop was in a matter of seconds. She finishes her statement. “Whoever he is….I hope he sticks around a long time.” The subway chimes again and she stands up to get off. He follows her but stops at the door. “Thanks for letting me spill my late night thoughts on you, I guess. See you tomorrow, Parker.” She shoots him a genuine smile and begins walking the extra block to her apartment. She looks over her shoulder to see the subway departure from the station and Peter staring out one of the windows. She walks home with a smile on her face.

15 minutes later when she is home and in bed, she receives a text from him. He wants to make sure that she got home safe. She quickly sends her signature witty responses before actually going to sleep. Her last thoughts before her eyes closed involved thanking Ned for catching that random sickness last week.

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! I've been obsessed with them since I saw the movie. This fic is sort of a bunch of one-shots that are connected to each other. It's not gonna be super long (5 chapters probably). Follow me on Twitter if you want (@wildxdisney), I appreciate all comments, criticism, etc.


End file.
